Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by someheartsxx
Summary: While listening to a song, Brennan becomes lost in her thoughts. Includes lyrics from 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' R&R!


**I know I should be working on my 'Afraid' story, but I got writer's block on Chapter 10… So I decided to post my first one shot! I came up with this when I was looking at Katharine's McPhee's my space and listened to one of her songs! This doesn't come after any episode or anything, just my mind drifting… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing so don't try to get on my bad side! …Don't own song either, hell; I don't even though who originally sings the song!**

**The lyrics are 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' sung by Katharine McPhee! **

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

_**When all the clouds darken up the skyway**_

_**There's a rainbow highway to be found**_

_**Leading from your window pane**_

_**Just a step beyond the rain**_

"Bones, we've got a case." Seely Booth said as Dr.Temperance Brennan was observing a WWII skeleton. He plopped a thick file on to the examination table, causing the skeleton to shift out of its place.

"Booth!" Brennan was not really up in the mood to put up with him right now…

"Sorry Bones, who knew just a file could do that?"

"Zach, have Angela come up with a face, Hodgins analyze the dirt on the rib cage and the spinal cord, and start working on the cause of death."

"Can we go now?" Booth asked already irritated, he didn't even have his second cup of coffee and he was already feeling a migraine coming on…

"Yes, so you can stop whining now."

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Don't touch that!" Booth smacked Brennan's hand as she began changing radio stations.

"Sorry…" She listened to a hip-hop song for less than a minute, when she managed to change the station, leading to getting her hand smacked again.

"Stop th- Just leave it there." Booth said with a sigh.

The song was unfamiliar to both of them, but Brennan listened to it. The song was soft and the lyrics somehow touching and the voice range different but made the song better. Brennan just enjoyed listening…

_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_

_**Way up high**_

_**There's a land**_

_**That I heard of once **_

_**In a lullaby**_

_Two days later_

The case was solved, faster than Booth and Brennan both expected. The usual rainy showers began with rain pouring harder than ever. Booth had offered to take Brennan home, which she had no choice to take because of her totaled car. That song Brennan heard in Booth's car was a song she became fond of. She seemed to be listening to it a lot, she even bought a CD with the song in it, and she was listening to it when she stepped outside. Even though it was raining, Brennan could see a rainbow in front of the fountain. She became lost in her thoughts because of the song…

_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_

_**Skies are blue**_

_**And the dreams **_

_**The dreams that you dare to dream**_

_**Really do come true**_

_**Some day I wish upon a star**_

_**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me**_

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops**_

_**Away above the chimney tops,**_

_**That's where you'll find me**_

Brennan couldn't help but wonder it there was a place like that. The rainbow glistened with every raindrop. _Just beyond the rainbow…_Brennan thought. She began walking towards the rainbow and sat down a few feet from it.

_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_

_**Bluebirds fly**_

_**Birds fly over the rainbow**_

_**Then why, then oh why can't I?**_

_**If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow**_

_**Then why oh why can't I?**_

Free. That's how Brennan wishes she could feel. Past, present, future. It wasn't wrong to seek it. Brennan had felt heavy burdens never being lifted, from her memories about her past, to the stress from her job. Every time she listened to the song, she wanted to be in a place where she could have her dreams be real…

"Bones! Bones, where are you?" Booth just left to change a flat tire and had lost track of Brennan. _Like I lost a puppy, _Booth thought.

"Here…" Brennan thought he didn't hear him.

"We're ready to go… Here you might need this." Booth held out an umbrella to Brennan, who realized she had been sitting outside with out one.

"Thanks." Brennan said, took the umbrella, and began walking to the car with Booth's hand on the small part of her back.

As they we're driving back, Brennan stared out the passenger window, thinking.

_A place where there are no troubles, I know there is no such place, but maybe you can get that feeling with the people you're with. _Brennan glanced at Booth, which she caught her doing.

"What?" Booth asked with a little grin poking at his lips.

"Oh …it's nothing." Brennan and Booth both smiled to themselves…

_More specifically,_ Brennan thought, _I fell trouble-free with Booth around… Maybe?_

_**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**…_

**The End! Did you like it, love it, or hate it? Did you like the lyrics? I've got to wrap this up because new episodes of Standoff/House are almost on!!!**

**Hit the button; let your thoughts be known!**


End file.
